


One Last Day

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Awkward Crush, Implied Death State, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Death had it coming for Sanosuke as long as anyone could remember, but it had finally caught up to the fist-fighter. However, even in death it's not so simple. Given one day to pick, Sanosuke ends up reliving one of his fondest memories of his favorite cop.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Last Day

The beginning and the end concluded the same. A white light blinding Sanosuke until he could see nothing else, feel little or even tell what was right or wrong in this state. It was a blissful trance to be stuck in, but the keyword was stuck. He was trapped in this abyss and looking for...what was it? An object? No...it couldn’t be...his chest didn’t ache at the thought of a missing item far from his reach. So what was it?    
  
Blinking a few times in rapid succession before rubbing his eyes when the light became too much to bear, Sanosuke finally came to the realization that it was no object, no site or even a scent he-   
  
Ah….   
  
That was it.    
  
Eyes shut and now preventing the blinding light from seeping in, Sagara reached a moment of clarity. It was...Saitou. Perfect, pain in the ass Saitou.    
  
Fuck how could he had forgotten the damn, chain-smoking cop? Funny how the Wolf of Mibu had consumed his every thought. Of how he had dreamed of fighting the older man and proving to him that he was someone to take seriously, and better yet someone to friend. If Sanosuke was able to friend Kenshin who had a dark past, why couldn’t the same be accomplished with Saitou? His own personal frustration with the cop’s stiffness to warm up hadn’t shaken him off, but rather only added fuel to the fire, encouraging the fist fighter to push Saitou to his limits, to try to build a stable connection that they could add more to later on. Shuddering, Sanosuke let his eyes open, only to thankfully discover the unknown sourced light had dimmed.   
  
But that aside, why was his chest red? Or rather, lathered in a crimson liquid? Nothing hurt, but as Sanosuke investigated further and removed the bandages that coiled around his chest, he saw cuts sprinkled about his chest. Some were thin and looked as innocent as a papercut, but others were deeper, hinting that something wasn’t right.    
  
“Ah...fuck….Kenshin isn’t gonna like this.” A weak laugh, but what else could be said? Guess he really had chewed off more than he could handle. It made Sanosuke wonder how his favorite cop to bug would react. Would Saitou bring flowers and sake to his grave if there even was one? Snicker as the true victor and the last man standing in their bickerings? Maybe he wouldn’t even think of it...after all Saitou seemed to handle the deaths of his comrades well enough, so another death which was arguably insufficient in comparison wouldn’t graze him. If Sagara was lucky, he might get at least a “ _ Hn..”  _ from Saitou.    
  
Sanosuke stiffened, hands balling up into fists in his lap. He didn’t want to linger on the thought of Saitou, but kami his brain was so used to thinking of Saitou that instead of halting it continued to run like a well oiled machine.    
  
Crap, he really wanted to see Saitou again. He wanted to see the expressions that were rare on the wolf’s face, those little smirks when Sanosuke said something amusing, or those tightly pressed lips whenever Saitou spotted Sanosuke behind locked bars.  _ “Again, ahou?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “F-Fuck…” Saitou hissed between clenched teeth and unconsciously brought his hands up to hide his face. “Dammit…” A weaker statement this time, but nonetheless he ached tremendously in every part of his body, from his heart to his bones.    
  
“Cursing will accomplish nothing, y’know.”    
  
_ Eh?  _ _  
_ _  
_ “You’ve heard me.” Chou snickered, making his presence known. “Oi, I know we’ve got all the time in the world, but how about quit the mopping? Take action rooster.” Crouching down, the blond cop flickered his finger against the fist fighter’s temple. “You’re dead. And hell, I don’t know why you’re seeing my handsome face, but I’m here too. Guess, I’m the guide... “ A sigh. “You’ve got a day rooster.”    
  
“A day? Che, you’re not making sense broom-stick!”    
  
Chou nearly rolled his eyes. How did seeing all that blood not connect the dots for Sanosuke? “You’re dead, obviously. But for some freakin’ reason I’m being nice and telling you, you’ve got one day to replay. After that,” He snapped his fingers in that instance. “It’ll vanish and you’ll settle back into oblivion.”    
  
Ahou almost wished he didn’t have the ability to hear. He understood the words Chou was spouting and knew he was probably dead but this idea of one day...just what could he do with something like that?    
  
“Hey...rooster…” Chou’s face softened. “Just do it, okay? Pick a day, like I don’t know...like one of yer fights with the stick bug.”    
  
Sanosuke nearly chuckled at the description of Jime as a stick bug. But the chuckle didn’t last long, considering the matter at hand. “Anyday? Ugh,” Saitou raked his fingers through his hair, making a further mess of the strands. “That’s tough man...you’re not making this easy.”    
  
“Better than nothing.”  _  
_ _  
_ Good point, but didn’t mean Sagara liked hearing it. “....I know which day I want to go back to.”    
  
Chou grinned. “See ya rooster.”    
  
With that, all went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a distraction from the U.S elections, so I wrote this. :(


End file.
